Mace Windu
Mace Windu is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe, most famously portrayed by actor Samuel L. Jackson in the prequel films. However, Mace has been voiced by other actors in video games and other animated projects. Mace is a Jedi Master and one of the last members of the Jedi Council before the fall of the Galactic Republic. He is the Council's primary liaison to the Supreme Chancellor, although the Clone Wars cause him to question his firmest held beliefs. He has appeared at all Star Wars Weekends as a meetable character, alongside Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti. He also appeared in Hyperspace Hoopla. Film Appearances The Phantom Menace Mace Windu was a head member of the Jedi Council when Qui-Gon Jinn came back from Tatooine with news of a Sith. He also asked the Council if they would train a boy named Anakin Skywalker, who he sensed was strong with the Force and found he had more midichlorians than Yoda. Mace refused because he thought he was too old, but they tried him and refused to because his future was clouded with fear. He later attended Qui-Gon's funeral, along with Yoda. He was killed by the Sith Darth Maul on Naboo. While there Yoda said to him there are always a master and an apprentice with a Sith, Mace agreed but wondered which one Maul was. Attack of the Clones Ten years after Qui-Gon's death, a Seperatist movement was being led by former Jedi Count Dooku. Also Senator Padmè Amidala was the victim of many assassination attempts. They had assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi and padawan Anakin Skywalker to protect her. After another attempt, the Council sent Obi-Wan to track the dart that killed Padmè's assassin and sent Anakin to Naboo to protect her. Later on Obi-Wan reported that on the planet Kamino he found a bounty hunter named Jango Fett who he thought was the killer and the Council told him to arrest him. Later on they received a message from Obi-Wan who was on Geonosis who said that Dooku was working with Fett, although he was captured before he could finish. The message also went to Anakin who they denied rights to going to rescue Obi-Wan, although he disobeyed this. Windu led a strike team of Jedi to rescue him while Yoda went to get the Clone Army Obi-Wan told him about. thumb|250px|left|Windu kills Jango. When Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmè were about to be executed, Mace came to the top balcony and put his lightstaber around Jango's throat, but was shot off the balcony by Super Battle Droids. Many Jedi came from the stands and they began to fight. Fett came down and Mace decapitated him, leaving his son, Boba, an orphan. All Jedi were surrounded, with a few casualties, and were given the option of surrender, but Mace refused. Yoda and the Clone Army came and saved them and Mace went to fight the Battle of Geonosis in the same ship as Yoda, Mater Ki-Adi Mundi and and Jedi Knight Kit Fisto. The Clones became an army for the Republic and the Clone Wars started, in which Mace was made a general. Revenge of the Sith During the three years that were the Clone Wars made the Council suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine. The evil cyborg, General Grievous, had taken him captive and brought him aboard his ship above Coruscant. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former padawan Anakin Skywalker were sent to rescue him and they came back with him, claiming Anakin killed Dooku (who now went by Darth Tyrannus). They denied Anakin's request to become a Jedi master and asked him if he could spy on Palpatine, who chose Anakin as his representative on the Council. Yoda left to Kashyyyk to assist the wookies whilst Obi-Wan went to Utapau to kill Grievous. Mace was later informed by Anakin that Palpatine was really a Sith lord named Darth Sidious. Mace left with Kit Fisto, Saesse Tin and Agen Kolar to kill Sidious in his office. When they got there, Sidious killed Tin and Kolar immediatl. After a while Fisto was killed and it was just him left. Mace broke the Windu and sent Sidious' lightsaber out. He had Sidious on the ground when he began to shoot Force lightning at him, but he deflected it back with his lightsaber, disfiguring Sidious. Anakin, who was secretly married to Padmè who was pregnant and knew only Sidious could save her if she died in birth, came in and begged Windu to spare Sidious. He refused and was about to kill him when Anakin cut off his hand. As he looked in shock and yelled in pain, Sidious cackled and electrocuted Windu out the broken window, killing him. Gallery FiveFamousJediContinueToFailToDetectTheSith-AotC.jpg Mace_Windu_Jedi_Council_TPM.png macewinduHigh_Council_Chamber.png winduArenabattle.jpg Mace_Windu_TCW1.jpg Yoda mace windu ki-adi-mundi battle of geonosis.jpg Yoda mace windu ki-adi-mundi aotc.jpg mace,yoda,fistoCouncil_report.png Windu_ARF.jpg Communication_center.jpg WinduKenobiBlackstall-COTF.jpg mace,skywalker,yodaHalseyDeathHolo-WOTM.png Duel_on_Coruscant.jpg|Mace trying to arrest Darth Sidious with the help of Kit Fisto, Seasee Tiin, and Agen Kolar maceandsideous.png|Mace Windu vs. Darth Sidious MaceWindu_CN.png Windu corners Tambor.png|Mace cornering Wat Tambor WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 12.40.26 PM.png|Mace lost his hand after Anakin cut it off Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 12.42.46 PM.png|Mace falls to his death Mace Windu2.jpg Cgi-yoda-episode-I-e1315264962602.png External Links * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Characters Who Were Murdered